cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Recluse's Victory
|Zone Name=Recluse's Victory |Zone Map=Map_ReclusesVictory.jpg |Type of Zone=PvP Zone |Level Range=40-50 |Trainer=''none'' |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=Temporal Anchors, Signature Hero/Villain Reinforcements, Temporal Reversion |Exploration Badges=Globetrotter, Last Stand, Ragnarok, Temporal Fighter/ Dark Victory |Plaques=''none'' |Enemies=Arachnos, Longbow, Turrets |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park Grandville |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=recluses_victory }} __toc__ Overview Recluse's Victory is the highest-level of the four PvP zones. Contacts There are no contacts in Recluse's Victory. It does, however, contain more badges than the other PvP Zones. Important Locations Temporal Anchors, defended by Pillboxes Neighborhoods The neighborhoods in Recluse's Victory are named by sector, starting at the Hero Base and working to the Villain base. * Sector 1 - contains the Hero Base and one of the heroes' and villains' Heavy Stations, as well as the Alpha anchor. * Sector 2 - contains a hero Heavy Station and the Foxtrot anchor. * Sector 3 - contains a villain Heavy Station and the Echo anchor. * Sector 4 - contains a villain Heavy Station and the last anchor. * Sector 5 - contains the Bravo, Charlie, and Delta anchors. Zone Event The zone of Recluse's Victory presents an alternative dimension in a constant state of flux. It pits the Good against Evil for control of a potential future for Primal Earth. This future is determined by the capture and control of various Temporal Anchors, each defended by a Pillbox. Each Pillbox that is captured will dramatically alter the surounding zone, changing the landscape to reflect the underlying ideals of those in charge - desolate and broken if controlled by Villains, humdrum if neutral and clean and buoyant if controlled by Heroes. This has no effect on spawning enemies (so for example, if the main Hero base portal is in villain territory, the Longbow NPC's will still be there, only the backround changes). Pillboxes have 4 turrets located at each of the cross-shaped corners that start out as Level 54 Pop Up Anti-Personnel Guns. This is a good place to use Heavies, especially when soloing since you will have a tough time securing the Pillbox. Once all 4 Pop Up Turrets are defeated, the player can head to the centre of the Pillbox and activate the control panel. Once the capture process (which can be interrupted) is successfully completed, the four corners of the Pillbox convert to 2 different sets of 2 missile Turrets at level 50. Players can stand in the middle and, just like capturing a pill box, activate the controls. This allows them to focus a pill box's firepower at a particular enemy by commanding with a Mastermind's controls. This is useful, since player's (while in the center) get extra protection, and can use their powers to defend the pillbox as well as the turrets. When either side controls their fourth pillbox, reinforcements spawn to support the other faction in the form of two to three Signature Heroes/Villains. At the fifth pillbox another wave of support is spawned if the first set of Signature Heroes/Villains has already been defeated. At the capture of all six pillboxes for a side, the zone is "won" by that side, and a five minute counter begins. After the five minutes (or shorter: see below), all characters get the message "Dimensional Reversion" and the pillboxes revert to neutral status. All neutral pop-up turrets then respawn on all pillboxes. During the five minutes, the winning side can continue to defeat enemy heroes/villains for bonus credit towards their side's Heavy. During the five-minute timer, the losing side can defeat opposing heroes/villains to cause an early Dimensional Reversion. Exploration Badges Villain Badges Hero Badges Stores There are no stores in Recluse's Victory Transfer Points Grandville, Atlas Park Villain Groups * Longbow * Arachnos * Contaminated (inside train station) * Turrets Other Badges Hero Badges Villain Badges Both factions Obtaining the Mech If you have enough 'zone points'(displayed on your navigator) by the time it reverses the dimension, you will obtain the Heavy Temporary power. *Turret defeat - 10 pts *Pillbox capture - 15 pts. *Player defeat - 20-100 pts. *AV defeat - 250 pts. I suggest if you want to get the longbow mech, you either have a friendly villain and you alternate capture of a single pillbox, or you get a big group of heroes/villains to take down the archvillains/heroes, since each one nets you 250 points. Notes * Villains can observe the progress in Recluse's Victory from the Arachnos Headquarters in Port Oakes, or from the Arachnos Citadel at the center of Grandville. A map on the wall shows the ownership (Hero or Villain) of the territories within the zone and an Arachnos Situation Monitor provides further information. * Heroes can observe the progress in Recluse's Victory from Paragon City Hall in the Atlas Plaza neighborhood of Atlas Park. In the DATA office a map on the wall shows the ownership (Hero or Villain) of the territories within the zone and the D.A.T.A. Situation Monitor provides further information. * Approximately once every two hours, a single Level 1 Contaminated spawns in the Yellow Line station. It is viewed as an enemy by both heroes and villains. This was added so heroes who were created before the Isolator Badge was available could have a chance to obtain it. It is now much easier for heroes to do the story arc from The Pilgrim. Category:PvP Zones